Sparkkit's Desnity
by Samjam75
Summary: Sparkkit the daughter of Lionblaze and Cinderheart, is finding life in ThunderClan hard. Every cat expects her to be like Firestar since she looks like him. Cinderheart barely looks at her. Her only frinends are Dewkit and her brother Beekit. She meets a black loner and falls in love, will it last? I do not own warriors.
1. Chapter 1

Sparkkit awoke to a cold nest. She looked around the nursery and saw that only Dovewing and Daisy were inside. At once she knew that her littermates were outside playing in the snow. She didn't want to go and join their games; all she wanted to do was sleep. But as the squealing got louder she couldn't sleep. Padding out of the nursery she saw that Bramblestar was leaping up on the highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock", yowled Bramblestar. So much for a mouse thought Sparkkit. "Cherrypaw and Molepaw are ready to become warriors", said Bramblestar, "Cherrypaw do you uphold the warrior code and defend this clan even with the cost of your life". "I do", mewed Cherrypaw. "And Molepaw do you uphold the warrior code and defend this clan even with the cost of your life", said Bramblestar. "I do", said Molepaw puffing out his chest proudly. Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names, Cherrypaw you will be known as Cherryfeather and Molepaw your name will be Molefoot. StarClan honours you both with bravery and loyalty to ThunderClan. "Cherryfeather, Molefoot, Cherryfeather, Molefoot", said the ThunderClan cats. As the noise died down, Bramblestar said, "There is still one more ceremony to perform. " Dewkit, Amberkit, and Snowkit come forward. Snowpaw your mentor will be Birchfall. Amberpaw your mentor will be Mousewhisker. Lionblaze you will be a mentor to Dewpaw." "Dewpaw, Amberpaw, Snowpaw, Dewpaw, Amberpaw, Snowpaw", cheered their clanmates. As the meeting broke up, Sparkkit heard a cat call her name "Sparkkit". She turned around and saw her brothers and sisters padding towards her. "What do you want, Sunkit" she sighed. "We were just wondering what you were doing outside the nursery", he said. "Yeah, I thought little kits were supposed to say inside the nursery", sneered Willowkit. "I am just as old as you, Willowkit" said Sparkkit. "If it were me kits should be made apprentice based on their size", said Splashkit. Sparkkit was about to make a sharp reply when Cinderheart padded up to them. "Sparkkit, don't be mean to your brothers and sisters, come on you five time to go onto the nursery" said Cinderheart. Sparkkit looked at her mother leading her siblings into the nursery like they were newborns, even if they were three moons old. All she wanted was her mom to like her, but she would have to keep dreaming. She looked over at the fresh kill pile and saw the one cat she cared for. Lionblaze was talking to Dewpaw about hunting techniques, as she came into hearing range. She as stopped to listen, Lionblaze flicked his tail at her to come over. "Dewpaw you can go find yourself a nest and be ready for tomorrow because training starts early", he said. When Dewpaw padded away Lionblaze turned to Sparkkit and said, "I am sorry about Cinderheart acting that way." "It is all right", she said. "No it is not all right, your siblings should not pick on you that way", he said. "It is though", Sparkkit said. "I am going to talk to your mother about it, okay", said Lionblaze. "Sure", she said, "I'm going to vist Sandstorm." "All right, see you later", he said. As Sparkkit padded to the elders den, she thought about what stories Sandstorm might tell. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 As she padded into the elders den she heard Purdy telling a story about his past. Purdy was in the corner, Sandstorm and Dustpelt were sharing tongues and Graystripe and Mille were eating a magpie. "Hello young one," said Sandstorm as she paused her washing. "Hi Sandstorm", said Sparkkit, "I was wondering if you would tell me a story". "Always Sandstorm, why not me", grumbled Graystripe. "Now Graystripe quit grumbling at poor Sparkkit", said Mille. "What story do you to hear now, young one", said Sandstorm. "One about Firestar, please." "Well now, let's see Firestar was just a young leader when BloodClan came to the old forest", started Sandstorm. Later that night Sparkkit laid awake thinking about the story she heard. I can't believe that Firestar killed Scourge and only lost one life! But, I still can't believe what Sandstorm said to me after the story. She said that if I train hard and listen to my mentor, I can be the next Firestar! Suddenly Sparkkit heard a yowl come from Dovewing's nest. She ran to Dovewing and saw that she was in pain. "Get Jayfeather, Sparkkit, hurry", said Dovewing "and Bumblestripe as well." Sparkkit raced out of the nursery and woke Jayfeather. "What!" said Jayfeather. "Dovewing is having her kits, now!" she said, "I have to get Bumblestripe." Later that morning, Jayfeather finally came out of the nursery, "She had two kits, Sparkkit." As she padded into the nursery, she saw Dovewing and Bumblestripe looking at two tiny shapes. "What are their names", she asked. "The light brown she cat is Robinkit and the silver tom is Pebblekit", said Dovewing, "Sparkkit I want to thank you for getting Jayfeather for me." "It was nothing" said Sparkkit. Things were looking up and as she padded out of the nursery, she saw Cinderheart and Lionblaze talking and Lionblaze beckoned her over. This can't be good she thought as she padded towards her parents. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sparkkit was sharing a mouse with Beekit a few moons later. The talk with her father and mother was well….she did not want to talk about it. As she finished her share of the mouse, she look up and saw Cinderheart grooming her brothers and sisters.

_What is that all about? _she thought.

"Beekit come here." Cinderheart called. Her brother got up and walked to her.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." called Bramblestar.

Sparkkit raced in to the nursery and tried to listen from there.

"Sunpaw your mentor is Spiderleg, Willowpaw your mentor is Toadstep, Owlpaw your mentor will be Bumplestripe, and Splashpaw your mentor will be Icecloud." "Beepaw your mentor will be Berrynose and Sparkpaw….."

"Coming" said Sparkpaw.

"I will be your mentor."

Shock went through ThunderClan. As Sparkpaw turned and looked at Cinderheart. She saw her mother giving her a glare.

_Well I won't have to sleep next to her anymore. _She thought

Sparkpaw's chest swelled with pride as the clan called her sibling's and her new name.


End file.
